A Pirate's Life For Me
by Maegquareiel
Summary: W/E maybe some J/A When a familiar furry face reappears along with a bit of treasure everyone hoped to forget, mayhem and adventure ensue. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

Okay, this is going to take place a month or so after POTC. I've only just written this prologue, but expect more soon.

**************************************************

Prologue  
  
  
In the pitch black of midnight, the sounds of drunken singing could be heard. The loud, discordant melody suggested multiple singers, but only one lone man staggered down the alley, a mostly-empty bottle of rum in his hand. The words were jumbled and nonsensical, but he didn't seem to care that he was making a spectacle of himself.  
  
"And really bad eggs! Something, something, something.." he mumbled, unsure of the words, pausing momentarily to belch loudly, further humiliating himself.  
  
He stopped suddenly in the darkness and squinted upwards, peering intently, well as intently as a drunk man is able, at a swinging wooden sign above his head. A pair of crossed hammers were carved on it as well as the name of the smithy, for that was what the place was.  
  
"Looks like we're home," he slurred loudly to the empty street.  
  
Just as he was about to step into the building, his building, a sudden weight dropped onto his shoulder and he screamed, childishly. He dropped the bottle of rum to the ground, where it smashed, noisily. The loud crash seemed to rouse him from his stupor and he paused in his frightened screaming. Long enough to realize the suspicious weight was still strewn across his shoulder.  
  
Slowly, he turned his head to look at what it was that had landed on him. His stare was met by a pair of curious, intelligent black eyes set in a face of whitish fur. A monkey.  
  
" 'Ello. What 'ave we here?" he asked, seemingly unaware of the oddity of having a monkey land on his shoulder in the middle of the night. Or perhaps he was too interested in the piece of gold in the monkey's mouth to care.  
  
He took the intricately carved medallion from the tiny animal's mouth and peered at it.  
  
"Well, that's interesting."  



	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sounds of early morning work in the harbors woke Elizabeth from her peaceful slumber, as it did every morning. She never tired of the noises, though, as they came to embody normalcy, at least in her eyes.

She sat up and stretched, stifling a yawn as she did so. Pulling back the quilted cover she slept under, she thought on the upcoming events of the day. Most of them would, almost certainly, include a certain brown-eyed blacksmith. Thinking about him always brought a smile to her face, and this time was no different. She was fairly beaming when her door opened and her maid entered, carrying a tray which held a light breakfast.

"Good morning, miss," she said, curtsying slightly so as not to spill the items on the tray.

Elizabeth chose not to reply audibly. Instead, she offered the maid a warm smile and nod and stood from her bed.

"Shall I help you dress, miss?" the maid asked as Elizabeth moved to sit at her vanity and began to brush her thick, wavy tresses.

"No thank you," she said to the maid's reflection, "I can manage on my own."

The maid curtsied and turned to leave but stopped half-way to the door.

"Will you not need help with your corset and hair, miss?"

A disgusted sigh was her answer followed by the thunk of the brush hitting the vanity.

"My hair is fine the way it is and I will not be wearing a corset. Thank you."

The maid turned to go, hurt evident on her face, but was stopped by a sigh.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said, "It's just that you know I've had some unhappy experiences with corsets."

The maid laughed at this then turned to go, no longer upset.

At the sound of the door closing, Elizabeth stood and moved to her closet to select a gown. She chose one that was a light green with bits of white lace at the hem and more at the elbow where the sleeve ended. She left her hair down, knowing that Will cared little for extravagance. It was just as well, she hated all of the pomp and circumstance that usually came with going out.

After applying a dot of perfume to her throat, rose oil, Will's favorite, she left the room and walked down the long staircase to the foyer where the butler stood waiting next to the doors.

"Have a good day, Miss Elizabeth," he said, as he opened the huge door.

Sunlight immediately splashed onto her face and she smiled.

"Yes, thank you. I do believe it will be a very good day." 


End file.
